Generally, images may be rendered using vector graphics schemes for display on a device using an array of pixels. Vector graphics rendering is typically suitable for graphics such as glyphs or fonts, for example, having shapes defined by mathematical functions including, for example, points, lines, or curves or shapes formed by combinations thereof.
Requirements for rendering of such graphics generally challenge the capability of current graphics rendering architecture and techniques. For example, font rendering requirements in the specification for High-Definition/Density Digital Versatile Disk (HD-DVD) call for processing of 1500 characters/second for 15 point font. In another example, font rendering requirements in the specification for Blu-Ray Disc (BD) call for processing of 50 characters/second for 8-72 point fonts and 25 characters/second for 73-144 point fonts. A processor in current vector graphics rendering architecture may be unable to render vector graphics according to such requirements. Furthermore, mechanisms to automatically detect and correct rendering ambiguities or errors may be lacking in current vector graphics rendering techniques and architectures.